


Emblazoning 纹章

by Lilywheat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Foursome, Multi, Season One Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywheat/pseuds/Lilywheat
Summary: 莫甘娜从高耸，光秃的窗户转身，摩擦着寒冷裸露的胳膊。亚瑟坐在铁链尽头的肮脏干草上，链条让他相差几英寸而无法触碰梅林毫无生气的身体。窗外，他们架起了火刑柱。





	Emblazoning 纹章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emblazoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155737) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



正文:

莫甘娜从高耸，光秃的窗户转身，摩擦着寒冷裸露的胳膊。她还穿着为拜见乌瑟而套上的精致丝绸裙，希望通过让自己最像他想让她成为的样子:端庄文静，身着华服，来安抚他的脾气。完全是浪费时间，毫无用处，同时也是唯一一件她能做的事。窗外，他们架起了火刑柱。

亚瑟坐在铁链尽头的肮脏干草上，链条让他相差几英寸而无法触碰梅林毫无生气的身体。在稀疏的月光和火炬光下，瘀伤和血迹被隐藏了起来。但她依然能看见这些反射在亚瑟僵硬凄惨的脸上。大钟报时的同时他的头抬了起来，守卫的脚步声又一次传来时他站了起来。

"我父亲有没有——"亚瑟说，声音里紧绷、压抑着的希望多到让她禁不住再次把头转开，因为不管守卫来此是什么目的，都不会是来带给他们乌瑟的仁慈的。

"没有，殿下；没有消息。"守卫说。

然后亚瑟说，"你在干什么！"他的铁链摩擦出声。莫甘娜转身:守卫拿着一根木棒，朝梅林挥过去。

"我要每小时敲他一下。"守卫说。

"你不是认真的！"亚瑟吼道。

"是国王的命令，殿下。不能让他醒过来。"

"他看起来根本不像有醒过来的危险。"莫甘娜说，朝梅林的方向挥手。镣铐痛苦地拖拉在她的手腕上。"你在城里没有在乎的人吗？没有他救下的人，就在昨天？"

"有两个小家伙，小姐，还有他们的母亲，"守卫说，"但国王可是国王。"

她转身背对，这样就不用看了。

"你会害死他的！"亚瑟说，他的铁链愤怒地与石头相蹭，听着叫人痛苦，更糟的是随后传来木棒击打肉体的钝响。莫甘娜一颤。亚瑟不再试图拉扯，站在那里喘气；他的肩膀在颤抖。"我会记住的。"他说，声音里含着冰冷危险的成分。

守卫犹豫了下，提出，"似乎，他不必醒来面对火焰会更仁慈。"然后他自己出去了，钥匙又转了一圈。

亚瑟又沉默地站了一会儿，一动不动。然后他又坐到地上，动作缓慢得像个老人，再次看着梅林的躯体。

"他还，"莫甘娜说，吞了吞口水，"他还有呼吸吗？"

"有。"亚瑟说，虽然听上去更像是他意愿如此，而不是真的知道。

她看向外面。还是一片漆黑，她想，虽然火炬闪花了她的眼睛。他们在这下面肯定还不是很久。她咬着嘴。如果守卫一整晚都要敲梅林的脑袋的话，他就不会醒了，无论是面对火刑，还是永远。"亚瑟，"她低低地说，"半个小时过去之后——"他抬头看着她。"半个小时过去之后，我们叫守卫要水喝。就说我感觉发晕。如果我们把水泼到梅林脸上，也许能把他唤醒。"

 

"醒来做什么？"亚瑟苦涩地说，"慢慢被火烧死？"

"我们在这里又能做什么？"莫甘娜说。"他是唯一一个有机会自救的人。"

"莫甘娜，看看他，"亚瑟说。他声音粗糙。"他什么也没有机会做，他是——"他停下，她听见他吞咽。过了一会儿他说，"值得一试。"

他们等着，数着呼吸。然后莫甘娜坐下，亚瑟喊着守卫。"守卫！"他吼，没人回应，最后他脱下靴子朝门扔过去，砰地一声，门正好打开了。

"哦！"格温说，猛退回去。"你吓了我一跳。"

"格温！"莫甘娜说，跳了起来。格温给了她一个匆忙焦虑的微笑，带着钥匙急匆匆地走向亚瑟。"你对守卫做了什么？"莫甘娜问她，格温随后把她的手铐解开；亚瑟已经跪在梅林旁边，抚摸着他。

"盖尤斯给了我些你的安眠药，厨房的卡瑟琳让我下来给守卫带食物。"格温说，把钥匙给了亚瑟；他解开了他的镣铐，小心地把他从地上抱起来。

"来吧。"亚瑟说，他们出去；地牢很安静，守卫脸趴在桌子上大声打呼噜。莫甘娜先把她的剑和小刀拿走，然后割开裙子绑住他，同时亚瑟把他从锁子甲里折腾出来，自己穿上。

他们把守卫绑的严严实实地堵住嘴扔在牢房里。"我们有多长时间？"莫甘娜问，把割开的裙子在脚踝处紧紧绑住，用更多布条把它在膝盖和大腿处合在一起。

"不到半个小时，"亚瑟说，锁上门，转身面对格温。"有一条下水道出口在城墙上。如果你能出北门，向右转——"她点点头，"过去一段，有个马厩。里面应该有一两匹马，为换乘的骑手准备的。如果你能至少弄到一匹——"

"我能照顾马。"格温说。

"马不是最大的麻烦，"亚瑟说，"你进马厩之前，一定要看好城墙上的人。如果他们不进塔楼，你试也不要试；他们马上就能看见你，射程也很容易。你必须等到他们进去，再迅速出来。"

"射程？"莫甘娜说，"亚瑟——"

"我不介意，小姐，"格温沉稳地说，"我来的时候就知道要冒什么样的险。"

亚瑟抓住她的肩膀。格温对他快速笑了一下，又焦虑地扫了一眼梅林，在亚瑟把他放在守卫的草垫上是沉默地一堆。伤口在他的一侧脸上造成了瘆人的血与干草铺成的面具，黑色的痕迹干涸在嘴周围，并流下脖子，在火炬光下鲜明地映衬在他苍白的皮肤上。

"他会没事的，"亚瑟说。"现在，走吧。"

格温点点头，捏了捏莫甘娜的手，然后她冲上楼梯。亚瑟捡起守卫的剑，犹豫了下递给她。莫甘娜朝他眨眨眼。他有一会儿看起来很不高兴。"如果我们受到攻击，别耍什么花哨的招式，抵抗到我能放下梅林接过剑来就行。"

她本会对此说些什么，如果情形不牵扯到半夜亡命奔逃，梅林因为有勇气拯救他们不被像乌瑟对待他一样被烧死而奄奄一息的话。然而，今晚，她仅仅拿过剑来挂在腰上，确保剑足够松弛，容易拔出来。亚瑟把梅林抬到胳膊上，像对小孩子一样抱着他，带路走到地牢的更深处。

＃

格温在城墙里靠近大门的地方停下，向上看:从这边她看人看得更清楚，他们在城垛里走来走去；也许有三到四个人。晚上不是很冷，虽然她刚刚能看到自己的呼吸苍白地悬挂在空中，他们也不会有进屋闲逛的诱惑。她回头看城堡，试图猜出时间，一分钟一分钟地溜走，然后她转身沿着一条小路走向城墙附近的一家小酒馆。

"要点什么，大妹子？"老板说，用抹布擦着杯子；她从来没见过他，希望他也认不出她的脸。

"我男人今晚在城墙上，"她说，"脑袋患了感冒，他要巡逻好几个小时——你能派个小子拿罐热蜂蜜酒上去，让他和其他人在塔里喝吗？"

"六便士。"他说，她从钱包里掏出硬币来时把儿子喊过来，递给他酒罐和杯子。"提醒你，如果他们值完班下来没告诉我服务的有多好，我可是知道谁把酒喝了。"他对男孩补充。

"我不会喝他们的酒！"男孩说，躲过巴掌，冲格温眨了眨眼，冲了出去。

"谢了，我真是松了一口气。"她说，冲老板笑了笑，溜了出去；她躲在阴影里，看男孩跑上楼梯去了守卫的塔楼。几分钟之后，人一个接一个地直接朝塔楼晃荡过去，像苍蝇飞向蜜糖陷阱。

她笑了，过去的时候冲大门的守卫挥了挥手，篮子挎在胳膊上；她一走出火炬光的范围就直接朝小马厩跑去，就在亚瑟说过的地方。城墙上的守卫都不见了，一瞬间她就进去了:两匹马，眼睛漆黑，感兴趣地朝她喘气，马具整齐地排在分栏上。

她给它们上了笼头和马鞍，小声嘀咕，给它们成把的燕麦来保持安静，用她从父亲的熔炉学来的所有对待马儿的技巧，然后她从马厩探出头。墙垛上依然没人，塔楼点着火光。她领着马出了马厩直接去了城墙，在那里他们处于城墙上任何一个人的视线之外，除非他们沿着边缘直接向下瞄。

她不知道下水道出口具体在哪里，但她找到之前，她听见莫甘娜轻轻喊，"格温——格温，你在吗？"在墙上和她见了面:她的脸被灰土抹花，裙子更是一团糟，膝盖上染的乌黑，像是跌倒过。"哦，保佑你。"莫甘娜说，看见了马，她们一人赶紧抓住一匹。

亚瑟还在离地五英尺的通道里，胳膊里抱着梅林:莫甘娜上了马，他把梅林降下来给她，慢慢地。他自己随后跳下来的时候，大钟疯狂地在他们身后敲响。

＃

骑乘简直像一场噩梦:使劲让梅林继续坐在他前面，只有一只手握着缰绳；莫甘娜和格温是前方昏暗的影子和哒哒的蹄声；只有最微弱的呼吸偶尔吹在他喉咙上，让他知道梅林还活着，还能得救。

亚瑟不得不让他的马踱步，让可怜的动物时不时慢下来走一会儿；同时他的背已经开始为感觉到弩箭而刺痒了。守卫会浪费一点时间搜查地牢，城堡和城镇。可是他父亲和亚瑟一样清楚所有的密道。是他父亲告诉了他他们刚刚使用的密道。不会太久。

"亚瑟，"他们停下来让马从小溪里饮一点水时莫甘娜说，"我们继续这样走你的马会摔倒的；你穿着锁子甲，梅林体型也不小。把他给我，让格温换到你这边。"

"你抱不住他，"亚瑟严峻地说；他已经用了全力，梅林还比她沉。

"我们可以把他绑在我身上，"莫甘娜说，"我骑肩隆，让他坐在马鞍上。"

亚瑟厌恶这么做；唯一能让他安心的事，就是看见格温和莫甘娜走在前面，知道如果最糟糕的情况发生，他可以转身抵抗来人，让莫甘娜和梅林有时间逃跑。不过，要逃到哪里，结局为何——他把这些念头推走；目前唯一要紧的事是把梅林送走，如果可以的话。可是他们已经达到了这个目的，现在他必须考虑的不只是梅林，而是他们三个。两个女子孤身赶路，下场比梅林落入他父亲的守卫手中更糟糕，她们也没有地方可去。

他闭了一会眼睛，然后安静地说，"莫甘娜，如果你和一起被捕，你能给他仁慈一击吗？"他看见她和格温都吞了吞口水，然后她低低地说，"能。比起看到他被烧死，或是回到那个——能。"

他点点头。"我带着格温的时候不会停，"他说，"我父亲也许会再囚禁你们，可如果你告诉他我会回去接受他的审判，一旦我把她带到安全的地方，我觉得他不会——更严苛。"

"我来不是为了让事情更糟的。"格温说。

"如果不是你，我们三个都会烂在牢里，等着看梅林死去，"亚瑟说，"我们对你的关心不会少于你对我们的。梅林也不会为害死你而感谢我们。"她要继续抱怨的时候他摇摇头，"我们没有时间争论。我们再骑十分钟，然后离开大路，在让马休息的时候换过来。"

他通过要花多久才必须换一只胳膊支撑梅林来算时间，在他们逼着马再跑一段的时候要换多少次；然后他领他们偏到一条鹿径，深深进入森林。在他身后，莫甘娜停下从树丛上刮到裙子的地方挑出散落的线头来，格温马上明白了她的用意，滑下来把几根树枝子拖来盖住地面:不多，但至少紧追来的人也会蒙在鼓里了。

他领他们走了很久，走着穿越树丛的缓慢试探的步子，终于在一棵老橡树底下停住，溜了下来，同时把梅林扶在原地。

格温牵着马，莫甘娜爬到亚瑟的位子上。"他们会认为我们要去埃尔多。"他们把梅林绑在她身上时，莫甘娜低低地说。

亚瑟紧紧地点点头。"我们得远离大路。他们会先派快使走在前头，试图在我们抵达边境之前拦下我们。"

"他们不会直接——在那里等着我们吗？"格温冒险说。

"我父亲不能把一队人马送到森瑞德的王国里，他冒着开战的风险。"亚瑟说。他绑紧了带子，接过几根格温从裙子下摆割下来的布条，把梅林的手腕绑在莫甘娜腰前。"好了吗？"他问，抬头看着她，她点点头。"今晚，我们最好尽最大可能继续前进，白天再停下来休息，直到我们抵达边境。"

 

＃

他们骑马进入埃尔多，沿着村舍之间尘土飞扬的小路；亚瑟说着些什么，她听不清，然后谷仓大门砰地一声被撞开，人们从好几间小屋里冲出来，四周全是剑——他们把她和梅林拖下来，他们把带子切断，把她拽走的时候，一柄剑抬起来——

莫甘娜猛然惊醒，喘着气，颤抖着呼吸，她的心隔着肋骨砰砰直跳。"小姐？"格温轻柔地说，亚瑟抬起头来:他坐在空地边上，拿在手里的剑露着，梅林裹在他的斗篷里，掖在他旁边一床干叶子上。

"他们就在埃尔多，"莫甘娜说，"他们在埃尔多，等着我们。他们会当场杀了梅林，我们剩下的人——"

亚瑟盯着她。"你又做噩梦了。"他说，

"我的噩梦如果置之不理就会成真，"莫甘娜苦涩地反击，"像一场大火，一开始只是为过冬储存了太多的干草，而你和乌瑟都不听——"

"小姐，来。"格温温柔地说，把莫甘娜的斗篷从地上捡起来，包在她身上，"没事的——"

"如果我们去埃尔多就不会没事，"莫甘娜说，"我们必须找个别的地方。"

"没有别的地方了，"亚瑟低低地说，莫甘娜抬头看着他。"梅林需要休息，需要康复。我们不能一直这样带着他到处跑。这么久已经够糟了。"他沉默了一会儿，"我们绕着埃尔多，"他最终决定，"这反正也是明智之举。"

"反正，你的意思是假如我发了疯，这些都是编出来的。"莫甘娜有些烦躁地评论。

"对，就是，或者仅仅做了个噩梦而不是预见了未来。"亚瑟反击。"不管怎样。我们绕着走，在森林里简便扎营，天黑后再进村。我本来也会预料我父亲有探子监视，所以这样也正好。"

他们相对轻松地过了边界:亚瑟了解平时的巡逻，也没有其他人。在每次让亚瑟把手猛移向剑柄的风吹草动最后都是一只鹿，或兔子，而不是本应在林子里敲敲打打搜寻他们的人时，莫甘娜给了他一个尖锐的眼神。亚瑟瞪了她一眼，不过把马带到了离埃尔多更远的地方，离村子整整有三英里，为了最后一步，他停下来下了马。

"格温，你和梅林上马，"亚瑟说，"扶住他就行。莫甘娜，我要你牵着马，尽力让它们缓慢安静。我要你刚刚让我处于在你的视线里，一旦我喊，或说什么话，你就得跑。"

她点点头抓起缰绳。亚瑟拔出剑，另一只手从地上捡起一根树枝作盾，在前面走入树林，速度快且半蹲着，他的眼睛十分专注。真是气人——看他走的那么快那么好:这提醒着她如果一个人花大部分时间打猎耍剑，而不是关起来绣花和对抗幻视的话，能做到什么样的事情。她把注意力转回马儿上，轻轻对它们嘀咕，在亚瑟仅仅是植被当中闪烁的小红点时，她领他们慢慢跟向他。

他一个小时后回来找他们，停下了马:一只手放在嘴唇上，他指着他们来的方向，骑了一匹马更深地领入树林。

"他们来了，"他非常小声严峻地说。"我看见两个守卫从小溪里取水。"

"我真不想告诉你们两个，"格温轻柔地说，"不过我觉得梅林发烧了。"

亚瑟没有骂人，但他很显然想这么做，他转过身去，肩膀绷的紧紧的。

"亚瑟，"莫甘娜说，"胡妮斯有个地窖，她床下有扇暗门。如果我们能把梅林偷偷送到村子里，把他藏在那儿——"

他一会儿后点点头。"我自己带他去，就在今晚，"他说。"不许争论，"他补充，"你们都抱不动他，我能。"

在那之前，他们在斗篷下挤成一团，梅林发着抖，喃喃着奇怪的话。亚瑟把他敛在胳膊里，包裹在他周围，一会儿，格温说，"我——我不愿妄为，可是——"然后坐在亚瑟旁边，和他们两个分享她的斗篷。莫甘娜带着自己的斗篷坐在亚瑟的另一边，过了一小会儿她甚至睡着了。

＃

亚瑟的肩膀在她脸颊下移动时格温坐了起来。他从她和莫甘娜之间抽出身，她的头向后靠在树上，脸庞在月光下像雕塑一样苍白平静。"别远离她，"亚瑟悄声说，格温点点头挪到亚瑟留下来的温暖空隙里。

他抬起梅林，滑进黑暗中，树枝轻柔地噼啪响。格温蜷得离莫甘娜更近，为他们的平安小声念了一句祷词；树林里感觉非常寒冷，阴暗，恐怖。外面有人想抓住他们，伤害他们:像只被猫头鹰追捕的小老鼠。

在很清楚该做什么事情时没有担忧的必要。即使结局可能很糟，你也必须去做。不过，颤抖地坐在森林里无事可做，导致了无穷无尽的担忧。格温抑制不住地担心如果亚瑟被逮住了他们该怎么办；而之后，她又控制不住地担心如果他没有，又该怎么办。

她估计她能待在埃尔多，一旦士兵走了。梅林的母亲很温柔，房子也足够大——她大概需要人陪，也需要帮手。说实在的，这种生活不坏。格温已经相当愿意对被打入监狱，看她的朋友们被打入监狱，还有被怪兽咬个半死的生活说拜拜了。王国边缘一个朴实的村庄，没有骑士和贵族探手探脚——她一点也不介意。

亚瑟当然要回卡美洛特。格温希望，一段时间后，国王会不再生他的气，可是惊恐地，她觉得他也许不会原谅他。她想要不出这是什么样子，有个能打你入狱——杀死你的朋友的父亲。她的父亲——她吞了一小下。她的父亲不是智者，可格温一生中都不曾怀疑，为了救她他瞬间便会光脚走在碎玻璃上。

不过，这不重要；亚瑟还是会回去，任他父亲处置。可莫甘娜——格温咬着嘴唇，看向莫甘娜，她靠的更近了，把黑发的头颅歇在她肩上。莫甘娜如此勇敢，却如此没有耐心；格温看不出她在埃尔多会开心，没有公正的活着——只有四季与气候的赠予，和陌生人带不走的东西。但是她如果回去，国王可能对她做出什么——

莫甘娜动了动，抬起头。"你听见了吗？"她喃喃，格温僵住了，听着；然后她听见亚瑟低声说，"格温？莫甘娜？"莫甘娜坐起来挥了挥手。他回到了他们的小空地。

"你把梅林带到胡妮斯那了吗？"莫甘娜问，同时格温翻出皮水袋来。

亚瑟摇摇头。"有人待在她的房子里。我带他去了伊丽莎白那儿，她是马修的遗孀；她有些能给他穿的暖和衣服，对护理也有些本事。"他大口喝水，擦了擦嘴。"她说有十二个守卫，占领了全村，还打了几个想反抗的人。"他说。"森瑞德一定会做出回应的。我不知道我父亲在想什么。"

"是吗？"莫甘娜说，满满的全是讽刺。

"他不是没脑子的食人妖，莫甘娜，不管你怎么想，"亚瑟反击。"我承认一牵扯到魔法他就听不进道理，可他不会以战争为代价来处决任何罪犯。"

"他会，如果——"格温试探地提出，他们都看着她。"如果魔法带走了他最爱的人。我是说，"她补充，"虽然严格来说不是梅林带走了你们，可你们先是为他和乌瑟争吵，之后又因他逃跑。我觉得，从他的角度看，其实差不多。"

"是乌瑟逼我们到这个地步的。"莫甘娜说。

格温无能为力地耸耸肩。"我没说他是正确的。可这不意味着没有对他造成伤害。"

"不管什么原因，"亚瑟说，"我们必须避免正面冲突。我救梅林不是为了挑起让两方死伤上百人的战争的。"

"那我们怎么办？"莫甘娜说，"一直躲在这，直到他们放弃然后离开吗？"

亚瑟说，"你们两个这么办。我要骑一匹马去诺桑布里亚(Northumbria)交界处，向戍边部队投降——"

"什么？"莫甘娜说。

"我会告诉他你们去了格威纳德(Gwynedd)，"亚瑟说，"我父亲会相信的，那里巫术不违法，所以是个合情合理的地方。一旦他知道，他应该会把这里的人召回去，然后你们两个就能待在埃尔多，直到——直到他冷静下来，我能说服他原谅你。"

"你是说在他把你抽死之后？"莫甘娜说，"亚瑟，如果你在把我们全送走后这么快就回去，还独自一人，他会比现在更生气的。一怒之下他可能做出来过后后还能有良心后悔的事；你知道——"

 

"你想让我怎么办？"亚瑟发火，"等着森瑞德意识到卡美洛特侵犯了他的领土吗？"

"可是——"格温说，"他会相信你把我们独自送去格威纳德吗？"亚瑟停下来，看着她。"至少要再走两天才能到那里，再有一天回程——三天，如果你把我们安顿在某个安全的地方。"

亚瑟垂下头。一会儿他说，"好吧。明天，我们躲着。后天，我们走。"

＃

亚瑟在日出不久猛然惊醒，听见莫甘娜哭喊，"不——不！"他去抓身旁未入鞘的剑，四处张望，可一个人也没有:格温在努力把莫甘娜摇醒。亚瑟跃过去把手捂在她嘴上，莫甘娜在他手下扭动挣扎，眼睛终于睁开后惊恐地瞪着他。

她钳子一样抓着他的胳膊，从她嘴上拽开。"他们在边境另一边发现了我们的踪迹。"

"该死！"亚瑟说，揉着额头，"好了，我们得走——"

"不！"莫甘娜说，"你不明白。他们认为我们在他们之前就到了。他们觉得我们已经藏在村子里了。他们会开始屠杀村民，直到他们把我们交出来。"

"不行，"亚瑟平板地说，"卡美洛特没有——卡美洛特的守卫不会杀害无辜的男女——"

"他们会把每个人都杀了！"莫甘娜朝他尖叫，把格温从身上甩下来。"他们杀了胡妮斯；亚瑟，我看见她死了！我看见——"她抽噎一声停住，用两只手捂住嘴。

"什么时候？"格温说，"莫甘娜，这是什么时候的事？"

她转身狂乱地看着格温。"我——我不知——"

"在你的预视里，你看见太阳在哪了吗？"格温问。

莫甘娜停下，深深地吸气，以一种更冷静的声音说，"太阳——还不到头顶。时间不早，可——不到正午。不到三个小时。"

亚瑟转过身去，用手揉着脸。他不知道该怎么看待莫甘娜突然声称自己能看见未来，更不知道怎么看待她的预言成了真。就好像整个世界突然从接缝处爆发出他从未见过的魔法——梅林，莫甘娜——

到最后，这些都不能改变什么才是正确的事。"我不能任其发生，"他说，转回身来。"莫甘娜，你和格温带着马——"

"我们不会离开你！"莫甘娜说。

"你觉得你跟着又有什么好处？"亚瑟喊。"你想亲自看着梅林死吗？"莫甘娜变白了，从他身边畏缩。

"亚瑟，你不会的。"格温说，他的胃因她声音中被背叛的感觉而扭曲。

 

"你们觉得梅林想让我们怎么做？"亚瑟苦涩地说，"让他的整个村子被屠杀——或者半打村民被杀，直到伊丽莎白受不了了，亲自把他交出去？"

"他们也不会相信你我们已经走了，"莫甘娜说，"你准备把格温也交出去吗？看着他们两个死去，之后被运回卡美洛特，像不好好玩玩具被没收的小孩子一样被训斥？我不要。我不允许你这样做。"

亚瑟朝她发火，"那给我个别的该死的方案！"

"我们要斗 争，"莫甘娜说，抬起下巴，"村民会跟随我们起 义；我们在一起可以——"

"真棒，"亚瑟苦涩地说，"斗 争，对抗卡美洛特一打多的守卫。"

"如果我们领头，村民会帮我们。你我有优势，他们不想弄伤我们——"

"所以你提议我们利用这个优势来杀死他们，我训练和领导的人，愿意冒生命危险保护你，保护我，保护王国的人——"

"想杀死梅林和莫甘娜的人！即将谋杀无辜的村民，挑起战争的人！"莫甘娜朝他喊。"把剑给我，若你不愿使用；你要是不给，我便去和他们战斗，拿耙子，铲子，迫不得已就用双手——"

亚瑟从她身边猛转开，绝望地想要思考。"不，"他粗哑地说，"我既不能屠杀我的手下，也不能放任他们这么做。"他伸出一只手，阻挡她抗议。"我们得先去找梅林；然后我们要把他们的马分散开，让他们看见我们骑马离开。他们就会追我们，而不是留下来。"

"可是我以为——如果梅林不该移动——"格温试探地说。

"比起我们留下他当场被处死，他会有更好的机会。"亚瑟说，"我们冒的风险只有自己的生命，而不是他们的，也不是战争。"

＃

莫甘娜绝望地想有一把匕首，或者一把剑；不过，至少他们在做些不同的事情，她没在梦里见到这些事情会以周围躺着十几具灰白的尸体为终，格温黑色的眼睛阴翳，梅林的脑袋无力低垂，而亚瑟在半打人手中又喊又挣，身体里的某个部分因他的失败而永远碎掉了。她想一路跑回卡美洛特朝乌瑟尖叫，他只看到自己被忤逆抗拒，让他们为他的骄傲和憎恨成为血淋淋的牺牲品。

亚瑟转身，剑拔在手中，指向村子大道后面的一幢小屋；伊丽莎白，头发用手绢挽着，在园子里干活，锄着地。莫甘娜点点头，然后他伏低身子去够马，它们圈在村头的小围栏里。莫甘娜看着格温。"你确定不愿待在后方？"她悄声说。

格温仅仅对她微笑，多么勇敢，摇了摇头。她们悄悄爬到田地边缘，在森林结束的地方站起来:莫甘娜把马毯围在腰上，遮住她破破烂烂的裙子，亚瑟的衬衣遮盖着上身；他们仿佛属于这里一样走进田里，伊丽莎白抬起头来，眼睛大睁着。小路上坐着三个穿着朴素斗篷的人，机警而格格不入。

"别吃惊，"莫甘娜悄悄地说，"我们要一起把梅林从房子弄到这片地里；我们得马上走。他怎么样了？"

"发热——"伊丽莎白开口说，可突然一声喊叫，还有金属嗡嗡相撞，莫甘娜猛抬起头:路上的那些人正朝着马场跑去。

 

"快走！找梅林！"莫甘娜告诉格温，她抓过伊丽莎白手中的锄头跑了过去。

亚瑟在马场前面的空地上战斗，莫甘娜从未见过他这样打斗——没有比武会的招式，也不是应付土匪的样子。他被六名护卫包围，每一个都十分警惕，武装着短剑和棍棒，像一只雄鹿被撕咬的狼群环绕——并且即将胜利。剑在手中，另一手拿着耙子柄，他已经放倒了一个人，正捂着肚子呻吟着；莫甘娜看着的时候，他从下方横扫一个人的腿，借着同一个动作打掉了另一人手里的剑。

可路上的三个守卫已经跑过来了，亚瑟的攻击也不致命。就在她跑到他们身后的时候，一个人扔掉剑直接跳到亚瑟背上。亚瑟往后撞向谷仓的墙上，把他碰下来，可另一个守卫，一个拿着沉重橡木棍的大块头男人，上前从身下扫倒了他的腿。

亚瑟倒下的时候迅速一滚，重新站稳脚跟，可他失去了耙子柄；三个从小路过来的守卫几乎趴在他身上，莫甘娜冲向前去把锄头挤进最后一个人的腿中间。她猛往回拉，用锄子头把他绊倒，他摔到一个同伴身上，在第三个人转过身来的时候她把锄头柄砸到他太阳穴上。她不会对要实施谋杀的人留情，不过那人鼻子里喷出血来，在她面前倒在地上时，她吞咽了一下。

"快跑！"亚瑟对她喊。"去牵马，莫甘娜，快跑！"  
"我不会留你一个人打他们所有人！"她说，从她刚打倒的人那抓起剑；正好接住另一个人向下来的刀刃。它重重地落在她的剑上，可她反转自己的武器，正如她父亲所教，让冲力把它带走，并向上把胳膊肘砸进那人的喉咙。

村民从屋子和园子里出来，犹疑不决。许多人抓着耙子和草叉。"帮帮我们！"莫甘娜呼唤，认出了几个面孔，"安东，理查德——"

"该死，莫甘娜！"亚瑟朝她喊，逼两个人后退，猛扫剑刃让其他人无法上前。

"殿下，"一个声音喊，莫甘娜寻找，看见一个小队长，拿着十字弓，他瞄准了——瞄准了她。"殿下，别站在她前面，不然我就开火。放下剑。"

"柯斯(Corthe)，你敢！"亚瑟说。

"我宁愿不，殿下，"小队长说，"可国王下了命令:如果你投降，我们就放过女人；如果我们必须把你放倒，我们就不冒别的险了。"

"别！"莫甘娜厉声说，"亚瑟，别——"

过了一会儿，亚瑟说，"你要放过她们两个。"声音破碎。

"好的，殿下。"小队长说。

"可乌瑟不会！"莫甘娜说，"亚瑟，这是个骗我们回去的陷阱！他不会让他们杀我的——"

亚瑟看着柯斯，然后说，"会。他会——为了确保他们能活捉我。"他张开手，让剑滑到地上，脸色极其凄凉。

"该死的！"莫甘娜说，依然冲向那些人；可他们从两侧抓住她，把剑从她手里拽走。他们推着亚瑟跪下，扒掉了他的锁子甲，留他腰以上赤 裸，粗暴地把双手绑在背后。

"对不起，殿下。"她听见他们喃喃，却毫不动摇，把他们拖到路上。

"好了，"柯斯说，环顾着村民。"法师和那个女人在哪？把他们带出来。"

每个人面面相觑，十分犹疑，看着被绑住的他们；她看见安东咬着嘴。然后柯斯拔出剑来说，"别挑战我的耐心。我要回答，交出他们两个，现在。"

"柯斯！"亚瑟冲他厉声说，"你不能这么做！他们是森瑞德的农奴，你会挑起战争——"

柯斯说，"国王已经为他们给森瑞德送去赔偿金了，殿下。"十分抱歉，他抬起了剑。

亚瑟惊恐地瞪着他，而这——这正在变成她所预见，所预见的一切，莫甘娜闭上眼睛，颤抖着。她受不了——肯定还有别的什么——别的出路——

她之前从没努力进行预视，可这次她竭尽全力:她逼着自己紧闭的双眼集中在额头中央每次做梦醒来时隐隐作痛的地方；她快速喘了又喘，然后说，"他们已经走了！格温今早和他一起骑马去了格威纳德！我们留在后面只是拖延你们。"

柯斯看着她。"没用，小姐，"他说，"我们知道他们就在村里。"

"他们不在！"莫甘娜说。"梅林死了。"

柯斯停下，亚瑟疑惑地看了她一眼。

"梅林在路上就死了，"莫甘娜说，"我们只是来把他的遗体带给他母亲，我们把格温送走了。我们已经知道你们在这里赶上了我们，为什么还要留她和我们一起？"她补充。"我不相信你们会伤害我，可我知道乌瑟马上就会处死她。"

柯斯摇摇头。"小姐，请原谅，可我非常清楚——"

莫甘娜痛哭出声，尽了最大努力。"她是我世界上唯一的朋友！"她很吵闹地啜泣，亚瑟瞪着她。"我却不得不让她离开！"

"小姐——"柯斯说，有点迷茫，看着其他人。

"她只是个姑娘，她只是在帮我们，乌瑟却会为此杀了她！"莫甘娜说。"就像他杀了她父亲！而你们也都是杀人犯——我奇怪你们还有没有心，能回家注视妻子的脸庞！你们该羞耻得话也说不出！"

柯斯说，"小姐，您歇斯底里了。"他朝其中一个人挥手。"拿桶水来浸她。"

"我才没有！"莫甘娜尖叫，以最歇斯底里的方式。"我没有歇斯底里！"她开始疯狂地拿身体撞击抓住她的人的手，虽然扭到了她的肩膀。"我没有！"她再次哭喊，即使水桶浸透她的头顶，让头发黏在脖颈上，水流进她的鼻子和嘴巴，让她窒息。

"小姐，您要安静，不然我就赌您的嘴了。"柯斯说，转身面对安东，又举起剑来。"我不会再问一遍:法师在哪？"

"我在这。"梅林说，在伊丽莎白的房子门口倚着格温的肩膀，他在守卫们冲向他时抬起一只手。他的眼睛燃着金光。

＃

格温一生中从未有过能与此比拟的感觉。梅林的皮肤还是因为降下来的烧黏黏的，而且花了铁匠女儿的所有力气才支撑他站稳。可当她感受到魔法在他体内流淌的时候，她只能奇怪，他们所有人怎么从来没能知道。空气仿佛爆裂变缓，她看见他的眼睛像铸炉里的空气一样闪烁。然后守卫的武器就从手里飞走，人们像玩具一样被掷到土里。

莫甘娜已经跳起来去抓掉下来的剑，又拿了一把给守卫即将杀死的那个人。梅林指指亚瑟，他胳膊上的绑绳就自己解开了；亚瑟又抓了一柄兵器，向村民示意。"把剑拿走，拿绳子来把他们绑上。"他说，他们制服守卫的时候梅林瘫软下去。

"来，"格温对他喃喃，"你最好坐下。"她帮他走到小房子外面的树桩。胡妮斯朝他们跑着过来，把梅林的脸捧在手中，微微哭着；梅林给了她一个小小的摇晃的微笑，在莫甘娜和亚瑟加入他们时抬起脸来，他用窒息的声音说，"你们——你们都——"然后停下来，仅仅是看着他们，看着格温，看着莫甘娜，看着亚瑟，他的眼睛依然闪亮，虽然他没有再使魔法。

莫甘娜抹着脸上的水，同时又哭又笑，亚瑟清清嗓子说，"你应该马上回到床上，你看起来可怕到荒唐。"

"其实我坐着挺享受的。"梅林说。说实话他更像是靠着；格温和胡妮斯都得花些力气才能让他坐直。"坐着的价值被低估了。"

亚瑟翻了个白眼。"所以你能干翻十五个人，却没法省下足够的力气让自己走上三步。傻瓜。把胳膊放我脖子上。"他弯腰又把梅林抱起来。

"我不需要被人抱着。"梅林抱怨，可是他的脑袋靠向亚瑟裸 露的胸膛，也没有抗拒。他们带他跨越村子去胡妮斯的房子，亚瑟非常轻柔地把他放在床上。

他们把守卫安全地绑起来，装到马车上。"直接带他们去找森瑞德国王，"亚瑟告诉安东，"路上不要停——甚至不能睡觉；这些人是好手，你一给他们机会就会挣脱。"然后他转向小队长，安静地说，"柯斯，你们被赎回去的时候，告诉我父亲——"他停下来吞了吞，说，"告诉我父亲我们到时候早就走得远远的了。"

格温正在给每个守卫一片浸了牛奶的面包，考虑到他们见到森瑞德国王之前都不会进食。她吃惊地抬头看亚瑟。

"殿下，"柯斯说。

"我们不会告诉村民我们去了哪里，"亚瑟继续说。无动于衷。"我们之后也不会联系他们。我以我的名誉向你发誓。你愿意这么告诉他吗？"

柯斯低头。"殿下，您——什么时候——回卡美洛特？"他问。

"留下我的朋友们当无家可归的流浪汉吗？"亚瑟说，转开身。

"亚瑟，"马车驶出村子后，格温对他说，"我们知道你是要回去的。没有人指望你放弃卡美洛特。"

亚瑟短暂地摇摇头。"结果又能如何？"他说，"莫甘娜说的对，如果他囚禁了你们或杀了你们，能惩罚我抗命不尊，他也许能平息怒火；他永远不会原谅我把你们安全送走，也不会再倚重我了。"他揉揉脸。"来吧。我们最好挨个试从守卫身上扒下来的锁子甲，看哪个最合适。"

"我很抱歉。"梅林当天晚上对她说，在她给他做了一晚汤后。他看起来还是很憔悴，虽然如果她仔细找，她能看见魔法的微光在他体内闪耀，他瞳孔深处的一抹金色，没有随着火焰消逝。

"别傻了，"格温坚定地告诉他。"我自己是一点也不后悔。"

"我也是，"莫甘娜说。"你拯救了全卡美洛特，而我们拯救了你。一段时间之前，我们对这两者都没有希望。"

"好了，你看，"格温说。"得到了你想要的东西没有什么可道歉的。"

"可是现在——现在你们没有家了，乌瑟还会找我们，"梅林说，"我们能去哪里？"

"肯特海岸，"亚瑟说，躲过横梁走进前室。他从格温那拿了一碗汤和一块面包，坐在地板上开始吃，狼吞虎咽；现在他不嫌弃了，格温有些忧伤地注意到。"那里有雇佣军团，在春天抗击撒克逊强盗。我可以受雇佣，我们把剩下的锁子甲卖了；这应该能让你们住在正经的地方。"

"哦，当然了，"莫甘娜说，"我们就舒舒服服地安顿下来，而你到处骑马冒着生命危险养我们。我不同意。"

"别犯傻，莫甘娜，"亚瑟说，"你还能做什么？在某个地方当女仆吗？"

"我和你一起受雇，"莫甘娜冷冰冰地说，"我们都待在一起。"

亚瑟翻了翻眼睛。他倾过碗来喝光最后一点汤，然后举起来再要一份。"好吧。如果你能说服雇佣军团长雇佣你，请便。"

＃

亚瑟以为费轮(Feren)团长只是为了逗乐子才哄着莫甘娜玩，直到那人递给她一张合约，说，"你自己提供装备，和其他人一样在营地干活，下一个合同来的时候你收到扣除食宿的薪水。你被强奸，那是你的事。"

"那如果他们被阉了呢？"莫甘娜问。

费轮耸耸肩。"那是他们的事。"

"那我们达成共识了。"她伸手接合约。

"莫甘娜！"亚瑟嘶嘶说。

她朝他讥笑，一挥手签了名。

"好了，"费轮说，接过去。然后他坐回椅子上下打量亚瑟，抬起了一边眉毛。"知道怎么骑马战斗吗？"他问。

"知道。"亚瑟说。

"比如？"费轮说。

"长剑，刺刀，标枪，矛，长枪，方阵——"亚瑟说，一一列举。

费轮摇摇头，往旁边一吐。"我觉得你该去城堡试试。"

亚瑟瞪着他，张大了嘴。"什么？"他难以置信地说。"可你刚刚——你雇了她！"他朝莫甘娜挥挥手。

"我肯定是更像雇佣兵的料。"莫甘娜欢快地说。

"你是受训骑士，"费轮突然说，"我不知道你们来这过苦日子是为了什么——我也不关心。"他补充，在亚瑟吸了口气时抬起一只手。"营里一半人会想把你的脸按到泥里，你开口之后又有一半人想按到蜡烛油里，这种麻烦我不需要。"

"我不会闹事。"亚瑟透过咬紧的牙关说。

"哦是吗，你这个婊子生的舔逼猪农的狗？"费轮说。

亚瑟勉强控制自己不把手放到剑上。莫甘娜用肘戳他，嘶嘶说，"你都变紫了，呼吸。"

费轮嗤了一声，朝站在屋子后方的梅林和格温挥手。"拖着仆人到处跑也不会让别人更喜欢你。"

"格温和梅林不是我们的仆人，"莫甘娜说，"他们是我们的朋友。"

"哦，对哎，"费轮说，"他们出于深厚的友谊帮你们擦盔甲，磨剑，把帐篷打理得舒适整洁——"

"我可以——"梅林开始说，亚瑟狠狠地瞪了他一眼:他已经为此吵了四次，梅林试图用魔法给他们弄睡觉的地方，吃的食物，钱财，甚至在某个地方受雇。亚瑟根本就不愿听:梅林也许不再淌血了，可他看起来和晨雾差不多结实。在格温引起他食欲的努力，和亚瑟无休止的唠叨，有时甚至直接把食物塞进梅林嘴里的一切努力之下，梅林吃饭的时候还是没有胃口地挑挑拣拣，有时仅仅是下马也会跌跤。

"不管怎样，"亚瑟坚定地指出，"我们需要保持低调。我父亲会派人听谣言，而魔法正是人们会谈论的事情。"

"对，可我还是可以——"梅林尽力说。

"不行！"

不过，现在梅林躲避着亚瑟的眼神，匆匆说，"我曾是一名医师和草药师的学徒。我可以——给你的医师帮忙。"

"哈，"费轮说，"你可以当我们的医师，一半薪水。"

亚瑟眨眼，十分吃惊。"好啊，棒极了。"梅林说。

"等一下，"格温说，插进来，"不行。要双倍薪水，给我们两个人。"费轮看着她，皱眉。"你一旦说你有医师就能招到更好的人，"她说，"而我能补盔甲和磨剑，能在铁匠费上给你省两倍付给我们的钱。"

"成交，"费轮说，看上去只有一点不满。

莫甘娜看着亚瑟。"我相信我们能给你找到一个借宿的地方。"她提出，十分甜美。

亚瑟咬紧牙关，提醒自己他已经费了太大的劲让她继续活蹦乱跳，不能现在掐死她，然后对费轮说，"好吧；不闹事，不用仆人；还有别的反对意见吗？"

费轮还是很怀疑，这时格温说，"或者我们四个可以一起去戴里斯福德(Deresford)试试，那还有个军团。"

费轮呲牙咧嘴。"好吧，我就试试你们，"他说，指着亚瑟。"不过，你挑头打架，你们就得走，所有人；也不补发薪水。"

"如果有人找我挑事呢？"亚瑟厉声说。

费轮把合约扔过来的时候挥挥手。"有人打你，你可以打回去；不过他们一停你就得停。"

＃

问题是——虽然梅林没想过这会是个问题——就是没人傻到打亚瑟哪怕一下。好吧，在第一个人试过之后就没人傻到这么做了。西里克(Cylic)是个大块头盎格鲁战士，比亚瑟高一头，多重十五磅，显然他已经几乎两年被公认为军队里最强的人。第一晚他隔着饭桌拳击亚瑟；亚瑟立刻从下方扫倒他的腿，用西里克的脑袋把一条长凳砸成碎片，把西里克困在锁喉里，直到他拍垫认输。

于是不再有打架了；相反，在费轮的指令传开之后，便有了其他的一切。亚瑟被人推，戳，绊倒在泥地里；食物洒在他身上，污秽踢起到他身上；这些都紧跟着讥笑和不走心的道歉。

大约一周后，亚瑟的确知道要小心这些企图。他几乎总是能避开，一般那个想惹他的人最后自己跌到了泥里，亚瑟甚至都没碰他。捉弄行为有一天明显减少了，那天一个特别快活的家伙开始带着假装忙碌的神情，以很明显的方式推着一车刚从粪堆里挖出来的东西朝亚瑟踱去。

亚瑟转身，带着从剑鞘里呼啸而出的剑，和蔼地说，"贝克(Beck)，你知道成功测试出我极限的人庆祝的时候肠子要堆在脚踝上吧？"

贝克打量了下剑，重新考虑，改变了方向。

可就是那时事情变得更糟了。因为他们不再惹亚瑟，他们开始惹莫甘娜，她明显同样是贵族出身，美得不可思议，还非常清楚地表明她没有睡亚瑟，没有睡梅林，也完完全全没有打算睡其他任何人。方式，这个嘛，是非常的尖牙利齿。

"我希望自己知道怎么帮她，"格温郁闷地说。"他们对我从来不这样。"不过当然，那是因为格温已经和全营地的女人交上了朋友，因为她和修补盔甲一样愿意修补锅碗瓢盆；她会改正马蹄铁，砸平钉子，男人就可以把它们拿到镇子上的铁匠那里重新使用，而不用买新的。

"也许她不该告诉保达克(baudec)他的老二大小像缩水的蚯蚓，正好和他七零八落的头发搭配？"梅林无精打采地说，戳着格温收集来做补丁的一堆铁片。

他忍不住想——他们这么做都是为了他。他们放弃了一切——亚瑟和莫甘娜放弃了整个世界——沦落到这里当普通的士兵，一天两次经受麻痹精神的训练，住又小又冷的帐篷睡在地上，吃在卡美洛特相当于泔水的东西。这就已经够糟了，还要加上欺凌和侮辱——

"别犯傻，梅林，"莫甘娜曾说，甩着头发。"好像我会让这些畜生说的话烦到我一样。你想也别想在他们身上使魔法，"她补充，"你看上去像一阵大风就能刮倒似的。"

不过那是早先的事了；最近莫甘娜每天都变得更沉默，而亚瑟因为无力保护她变得更狂暴。这些天他在努力让折磨她的人跟他动手；梅林从来没听到过他使用这样的语言。

"我们不能这样生活，"他对亚瑟说。"我们有卖锁子甲存下的钱，我们干脆——"

"梅林，你觉得我很享受吗？"亚瑟说，一只胳膊擦过额头；它因为一个月没洗澡留下了一条印子。"你知道那个傻瓜罗丁(Rodin)让我们朝左练习方阵动作，因为他面朝军团的时候不会反过来做？"

"我——并不知道那是什么意思，不过没有，我没觉得你享受，"梅林说。"所以咱们走吧。"

亚瑟呼出一口气。"这个军团不坏。费轮不是个才华横溢的指挥官，可他很理智，他也不允许真正的欺凌。挑衅话伤害不了莫甘娜，也伤害不了我。"

"仅仅不是完全不可以并不意味着我们就得留下来。"梅林说。

"不，就是，"亚瑟低低地说，"你不知道我们即使能从埃尔多不经波澜地来到这里已经有多么幸运。只有我们四个，两个是女人——我们并不安全，无论我有多强壮，无论你的魔法——或者莫甘娜做到的什么诡异事情。"

梅林目前也没什么能与他争论的。他有些时候视线还是会变模糊，看见的东西成了双，虽然他觉得这种情况发生的时候他更擅长掩饰了。没有他的咒语书，他没法尝试新的治疗咒语，虽然至少他很高兴如果亚瑟和莫甘娜战斗的时候受了伤，他能有用的上的方法。

于是他严峻地努力吃下更多东西，虽然他没有什么胃口，而且反正想把一半食物偷偷弄到亚瑟的盘子里。军团目前在冬营地里，处于合同的间隙，很大程度上，雇佣兵应该靠着上一季的薪水过活。早晨的粥和晚上的汤很稀薄，面包又硬又陈。

格温一般能给他们多弄一点，拿她的活计和梅林的医术做交易。不过之后她又得做饭，在干了一整天活之后——他们试过轮流做饭，以不同程度的灾难为终，结果好几次饿了肚子。如果梅林把胃逼的太过，他最后就不得不偷溜到某个地方全都吐出来，浪费了所有东西。同时亚瑟的脸变得惊人的美丽，颧骨和下颌的线条更加清晰，即便在尘土之下也像雕塑一般坚定冷硬。

感觉就像冬天在以一种梅林在卡美洛特安全地生活在厚墙与炉火之中，几乎已经忘记的方式碾压着他们，他们所能做的只有安静地躺着，期待春天的到来。

#  
莫甘娜知道亚瑟要被逼到癫狂了，梅林和格温看起来也一样忧郁，可对她来说，那些粗野的蠢货根本不算问题；他们是她能对抗的东西。她可以冲他们回嘴，如果有必要的话她可以，也很乐意把真正带来麻烦的人开肠破肚。有时她甚至希望他们中一个人会这样做，可他们都太害怕了——虽然，恼人的是，不是怕她而是怕亚瑟。

可是她无法对抗每晚到来的幻视，战场与面孔，旗帜与城堡。她冷峻地学会不要在睡觉的时候惊呼出声；她现在沉默地惊醒，透过张开的嘴巴用力呼吸，心脏在肋骨上砰砰敲，以免吵醒其他人。格温在她旁边的垫子上沉睡，旁边是冰冷单薄的布墙，亚瑟和梅林的鼾声从另一顶帐篷微弱地传来。

操练是一天中最好的时候:一步接着另一步，身心全神贯注。没有人在训练场上骚扰她；教官不关心他们在营地都干些什么，可任何扰乱操练纪律的人都会受鞭刑。唯一的问题是时间不够久。她开始在别人都走了之后还留在训练场上，在有光的时候继续练习步骤；亚瑟和她待在一起，虽然他和以往一样不甚赞同，他开始教她如何战斗。

亚瑟教她的第一堂课后，她停下来抹一把眉毛，说，"亚瑟，这些教官，他们太差劲了，他们教的操练——"

"他们是很差劲，"亚瑟说，"可操练不是他们的错。最好的骑士能跟上大约一百步的操练。这些人最多能跟上大约十步，然后就迷糊了。在这种军团里，一个有错位置的人就能让整个前线陷入混乱。"

她打量他。"那教我个更长的操练，这才十五步。"

"先掌握这一个，我就教你另一个。"

"再教我一个，我两个都掌握。"她讨价还价。

亚瑟翻翻眼睛。"这就和那次你烦福特诺伊(Fortnoy)在你得到成年马的第一周就教你跳水沟一样。"

"我做到了，不是吗。"她冷冰冰地说。对，她的确有整整三周上完骑术课后浑身湿透地回来；为了能在亚瑟还一遍一遍在围场里遛马的时候顺利跳跃障碍这是值得的。

"对，十年之后你还是分不清左领行与右领行。"亚瑟说。"你从来没想过他为什么不让我和你一起提前学，即使我抱怨得一样大声？他对你没有责任。他给你你想要的东西是因为他觉得你学的不好也没有关系。"

莫甘娜咬着嘴唇，因为他一这么说，她马上就看出来亚瑟是对的。这让她想直接骑回卡美洛特往福特诺伊脸上揍一拳，然后她想到福特诺伊愚蠢，龅牙的脸，总是嚼着一根稻草，让他像是他训的马；想到卡美洛特浓密安静的森林，骑马时铺满了叶子的柔软土地；一瞬间她十分思乡，她想要哭泣。

于是她回去继续训练。

步子不是很难，次序也一样；肯定没有她学过的成打的宫廷舞步难。她那晚练习到看不清场地，两天后她又为亚瑟过了一遍，转着他，眉毛上挑，"好了，然后呢？"

他说，"从第四步开始反着做。"

"什么？"她说，很烦躁。

"来啊，"他说，讥笑，"既然你掌握得这么好。"

她得想想第四步是什么，然后她为了换方向绊了三次，然后卡在第九步想弄明白反过来的动作是什么——"好啊，"亚瑟说，"你对动作顺序的掌握惊得我五体投地。"

"那你从第四步往后反着做！"她说，亚瑟马上给她一次不停地做了一遍。炫耀。

"这不是你一天或一周内就能学来的东西，"亚瑟说，"你大概一整个月也掌握不了。"他甚至毫不掩饰洋洋自得。"当然，如果你没有耐心——"

"闭嘴，"她喃喃，咬牙再过一遍。

第三周的某个时候，有一个瞬间她突然一下子就都明白了:一系列动作开始不假思索地发生，她的肌肉记忆着，她的思想自由漂移。她甚至逮到亚瑟不设防到露出满意之色，在她毫无费力地从一式转向另一式，冲刺格挡的时候。亚瑟在说，"现在呼吸。呼吸。迈步——"她移动的时候，周围有人围着她，面孔因恐惧和战斗的激情扭曲，四周全是剑与叫喊声，亚瑟在她身边战斗，致命又优雅，她的剑滑入一高个红胡子男人的腹中，完成了操练的最后一击。

"怎么回事，"亚瑟在说，手扶在她胳膊上。她猛地挣脱开，从训练场跑掉，朝帐篷跑去，惊恐地喘气。她不能——她不能在醒着的时候也见到这些；夜晚已经不属于自己还不够吗——

突然她跌落下去，倒下的时候剑从手里滑出溅落到泥里，她扶住时卵石与泥土擦红了她的手掌。她努力跪起来，保达克带着讥笑朝下看着她，说，"哦，对不起，大小姐。"其他人偷笑。

她向上瞪着他，看见他的眼睛充满云翳，血从他嘴里滴落下来，他的讥笑开始消退；然后亚瑟与他们对峙，辐射着怒火。"别！"她说，捂住嘴想抑制住要从体内翻涌而出的可怕大笑。亚瑟暂停，盯着她。"别，你不用，你不用——"因为保达克已经死了，仲夏之前就会死去——

她开始捂着脸哭泣，亚瑟把她整个抱起来；她没有抗拒，只是在他把她抱回帐篷时把脸贴在他盔甲冰冷抚慰的金属上。

＃

亚瑟肩膀顶入她和莫甘娜的帐篷时格温吃惊地从针线活上抬起头来；他恐惧的惨白，莫甘娜抱在他胳膊里，溅满了泥巴——哭着。"怎么了，她——"格温说，猛地跪立起来，抓出卷起来的一卷铺盖展开，努力不去想最坏的情况，可能发生的事——她一直活在这种恐惧里，为她也为莫甘娜，时间长到已经减弱成低沉暗藏的隐痛；像一只攥紧的手不情愿地松开，只为突然再次握紧。

"我不知道，"亚瑟急急说，让她躺下来。"她正在练习，突然就从场地跑走，然后保达克那个笨蛋绊倒了她，她就——突然哭了出来——"他自己听上去也快哭了，至少也是慌了。"我不明白。我离她只有三步远，我看不出他能做出什么——"

"他死了。"莫甘娜抽泣，颤抖着，格温把他们的一条薄毯子包到她肩膀上。"他已经死了。我看见了。"她补充，格温感到一阵战栗爬过她的皮肤。

"给我你的斗篷，"格温说，"去找梅林。"她补充。亚瑟点点头，表情因有事可做而宽慰。他钻出去，格温把斗篷也裹到莫甘娜身上，把更多的毯子盖上。"没事，"她说，摩擦着莫甘娜冰一样凉的手。"没事，莫甘娜。"

"不是的，"莫甘娜说，伴着吞咽的啜泣。"不是的。"

梅林和亚瑟一起回来，格温看着他。"盖尤斯以前给她做的药，止住梦境的那种。"她焦急地说。

梅林无助地注视着她。"对不起，格温，我不知道怎么做。他说——他说那个很危险，太多就能杀人——"

"我们必须要做点什么。"亚瑟说。

"没有什么可做的，"莫甘娜说，捂着脸抽噎，"这永远不会结束。这就是——就是这样了。我永远没法回家。永远没法逃走——"她试图远离格温。

"嘘，"格温说，"嘘，来。"然后梅林捡起水壶盯着它；他说，"Coltemære cierran"，然后把它递给莫甘娜，满满的是强劲未掺水的酒。格温倒了一杯，给莫甘娜让她喝，催促她喝下去，直到抽泣最终平静下来，抖得也差些了。

莫甘娜把手背抹过额头，尽可能地从他们面前半转开。"我很抱歉，"她说，依然哽咽着。"不会再发生了。"

"我们早上就走，"亚瑟平板地说。格温盯着他，莫甘娜和梅林也是。他怒视回去。"我们找个别的地方！我们——"他挥挥手，"住在农场，什么的。"

他们都沉默了，然后莫甘娜颤抖地笑着打呃，透过泪水留下的残余。"我倒想看看你给牛挤奶。"她说，格温发现自己也微微笑了，亚瑟不服气地说，"农民就能做！能有多难啊！"

"你还记得你试图做饭时发生了什么吧？"莫甘娜说，又恢复了一点精神。"整整三次？"

"我们能应付，"亚瑟说，"你不用再忍受这些了。"

莫甘娜停下来，凄惨地说，"在别的地方也没有什么区别。也许甚至——甚至在卡美洛特也不行。梦境已经越来越糟糕了。"她低头看酒杯。

"你可以——"梅林说，"你可以试试——如果你"他越过帐篷瞟向格温，他的表情绝望而抱歉，然后又看回莫甘娜把亚瑟。"如果你们两个都回去，"他说，"乌瑟会——"

"把我们扔进地牢烂掉。"亚瑟说，翻着白眼。

"你可以至少写信，"梅林说，"也许他会原谅你们。"

"原谅我们什么？"莫甘娜苦涩的说，"不让他杀人吗？"

"我们不会离开你和格温。"亚瑟说。

格温深深地吸一口气。她不为自己的焦虑感到羞耻；危险最大的那些都是害怕亚瑟的人，即使梅林已经开始好转，他看起来也不像；如果只有他们两个人，肯定会有麻烦，不过这些都不重要；莫甘娜不能这样生活。"你应该回去，"她说，"亚瑟，你应该带莫甘娜回去。你不属于这里。"她补充，截住莫甘娜的抗议。

"我们能应付得来。"梅林说。

"你都应付不来一个湿麻袋。"亚瑟说。

"哦，停下，你们这些人；您看不出这些都没有用吗？"莫甘娜说。"即使乌瑟会原谅我叛国也没有关系；他永远不会原谅我是女巫的。即使我想我也不能回去，尤其是我都阻止不了预视在我醒的时候出现。"

争论减弱。格温在她身边抱着膝盖。她没有意识到自己把这最后一线希望藏得多深——莫甘娜和亚瑟能够回去，即使大家不能一起，有一天，也许很快，亚瑟能成为国王；然后——可莫甘娜是对的。乌瑟也许只会更生气。格温悲伤地看着她，莫甘娜心不在焉地蹭着沾染泪痕的脸颊。

"你——有那种预视时究竟会发生什么？"亚瑟说。

"就好像我就在那里，"莫甘娜说，"在战场上，战斗着，我看见——"她颤抖地长吸一口气。"我看见一个人死去。死在我的剑上。"她停下。

"比反过来要好。"他们都沉默地坐了一会儿后亚瑟说。"你能利用它吗？"

"什么？"莫甘娜说。

亚瑟不耐烦地示意。"你能在战斗的时候看到敌人将要做什么吗？"

"我——我不知道。"莫甘娜怀疑地说。"又不是说我努力进行过预视。"

"你当然没有，"亚瑟说，带着没能成功地听着很尖锐的讽刺，虽然他十分努力。"你怎么会花一丁点工夫练习你没有马上掌握的东西。我早该知道。"他补充，语气高高在上。

莫甘娜涨成粉色。"哦，安静，你个混 蛋。"她说。

"我们明天开始练习。"亚瑟决定性地说。"把那给我，在你醉到不可救药之前。"

莫甘娜把杯子往回收。"你可以去拿汤和面包。"她说。"然后我说不定会分享我的酒。"

亚瑟怒视着她，然后戳戳梅林。"给我再做点。"

"嘿，住手。"梅林把他的手拍掉。"没有水洗漱了！"

"我们早上可以再打点。"亚瑟争论。

格温若有所思地看着他们，然后说，"直到吃东西之前我们都不能喝酒了。"把杯子从莫甘娜手里拿走，和水壶一起放在针线筐后面。"请你们两个把汤拿来好吗？"

"当然，格温娜维尔，听从你的命令是我们的荣幸。"亚瑟说，口气高傲，尖锐地看着莫甘娜，她一甩头没理他。

他们都走了之后，格温给莫甘娜倒了一点洗漱的水，给了她一块布。"我模样一定很糟，"莫甘娜喃喃，抹着脸，然后她放下布，泪汪汪地看着格温。"我真抱歉。你也失去了家，可我现在却光——"

格温双手捧住莫甘娜的脸。"这些说的够多了，小姐。"她说。

"不，"莫甘娜说，摇着头，把自己的手放在格温的脸颊上。"我不是小姐，不再是了；更不是你的女主人。我反正总是更愿意做你的朋友。"她补充，抽了一声。“你比亚瑟的任何骑士都有勇气，在任何公正的世界里，你都能成为女王，而不是仆人。"

格温朝她微笑，把莫甘娜的头发从脸上向后拂去，从她辫子里逃出来的发丝。"你总是想让世界变得比当下更好，"她说，"也许这就是你拥有预视的原因。"

"也糟不到哪里去了。"莫甘娜说，拖出一个虚弱的微笑。

"不，"格温小声说，"可它能比这样更好。"她把水盆拿走放到她们的小箱子上。"把你的铺盖往旁边挪一挪，好吗？我一会回来。"

 

她弯腰出去，去了亚瑟和梅林的帐篷，把他们的铺盖和一小包换洗衣服卷起来，他们所有称得上拥有的东西；梅林的草药和补给在费轮的住处锁在箱子里在看守下过夜，让别人不能觊觎。她带着这些回来时莫甘娜看着她，十分茫然。格温沉稳地说，"帮我把这些铺开。"

"你为什么把这些搬到这里？"莫甘娜说，"每个人都会以为——"她停下。

每个人都会以为她们现在可以顺利地融入其中：亚瑟的女人和梅林的女人，没有空缺。"我反正也受够寒冷了。"格温带着坚定的快活说，把铺盖卷一个挨着一个抖开，虽然它们得部分重叠才能放得下四个。"我们这样会睡得更暖和。"

莫甘娜张开嘴又合上，然后安静地说，"好吧。"并帮格温把它们铺开。"虽然我觉得这些他们几周没洗了。"她补充，皱着鼻子。

"我明天会让梅林帮我清理的。"格温说。

亚瑟和梅林很快带着汤和一摞木盘回来，盯着新安排看；格温平静地从他们那拿来汤锅说，"我们最好趁热赶紧吃。"

"可是，"亚瑟困惑地说；然后梅林清了清嗓子，很有男子气概地说，"好，呃，谢了，格温。"坐在亚瑟的垫子上，在中间，伸出盘子来让她倒汤。

亚瑟一直瞪到格温在他手里放了个盘子，随后不确定地坐下来喝汤；他和莫甘娜尴尬地连注视彼此也要避免。格温传递着酒杯，一直让它满着。等到他们都喝完了汤，酒壶也空了，他们都烂醉到不再在意得体。

莫甘娜喝最后一杯时打个嗝，说，"至少我再也不用担心被嫁给某个可怕的伯爵了。我得假装精神病发作才能把最后一个吓走。"

"你啥意思，假装，"亚瑟含混地说，伸手去抓杯子，莫甘娜把他推走时他摔到背上。他呻吟。"我咋还穿着盔甲？"他哀怨地说，不过他只是躺在那里，什么也没有做。

梅林翻了个白眼。"那赶紧坐起来。"他说，他们两个相当徒劳地纠缠了大约十分钟——亚瑟脑袋埋到一半被卡住了——然后梅林终于砰的一声在锁子甲底下摔成一堆。亚瑟柔弱无骨地扑通躺下，满足地呻吟着，伸着懒腰，格温感觉脸颊发烫；他的衬衫掀上去露出了平坦，肌肉发达的肚子，一溜暗金色的毛发蜿蜒进裤子里。

"我觉得该睡觉了，"她坚定地说，因为这显然表明她喝得太多了，而如果她能喝多，其他人早上一定会难受得厉害。

其他人顺从地摸索进毯子底下，梅林吹熄了最后一根蜡烛。帐篷真的没有大到能让他们四个舒服地躺着；一阵扭动与戳胳膊肘膝盖的比赛，亚瑟不公平的获胜，原因是太沉，还戳不动，使得他们没有人能推到一边去。不过最终，格温舒服地待在她那边靠着莫甘娜，而莫甘娜的脑袋最后枕到了亚瑟的肩膀上；亚瑟的胳膊伸开，温暖地围着她们两个。梅林几乎整个趴在亚瑟的另一侧，他们的铺盖被挤成一整堆褥子和毯子。  
"我的确更暖和了。"莫甘娜喃喃，叹了口气。

"你看，这样好多了。"格温说，感觉对自己相当满意；她自秋天在卡美洛特起就没这么暖和过。她在想她应该早点这么做。

"对。"梅林喃喃。

"嗯嗯嗯。"亚瑟说，听起来有点被压扁了。

"别戳了，梅林。"莫甘娜惺忪地说。

"我没戳。"梅林说。

"那是怎么回事。"莫甘娜说。

"什么？"梅林说，无力地伸出手四处拍，然后格温意识到——

"你也许不该，"格温匆忙说。

"嗯嗯，"亚瑟说，更尖锐了些。

"哦，"梅林说，突然听起来清醒严肃多了。

"什么？"莫甘娜说，"到底是——哦。"她尖叫一声把手缩回，急匆匆地翻过身去。

他们有一会儿全都非常安静，然后格温在黑暗中与莫甘娜的眼睛相遇，再也憋不住咯咯笑了，然后莫甘娜也笑了。

"真有意思！"亚瑟用相当受伤的语调发火。"如果你们现在都摸够我了，我们可以睡觉了吗？"

"你活该，独占所有的铺盖。"莫甘娜说，依然咯咯笑，额头与格温的相抵。她向后依偎着亚瑟身侧，把格温拉得更进。亚瑟没有把胳膊从她们身上拿开；梅林已经在缓慢规律地呼吸，格温依然笑着合上眼睛，全身暖洋洋的。

#

 

亚瑟在第三周圣布里吉德节(Imbolc)后醒来，把手伸到铺盖和层层布料下面，感到他们身下的地面不再冰封。"怎么了？"梅林困倦地靠在他身上喃喃。

"冬天破冰了，"亚瑟说，"继续睡觉。"梅林脸上终于又有点颜色的样子了，自从格温把他们都搬进了一个帐篷。这甚至值得平常的尴尬，虽然他觉得如果你高贵地忍受三个每晚搂着你睡的人，他们应该对十分正常的后果有些同情心，而不是咯咯笑。至少梅林应该要理解；又不是说没在他身上发生，他能够完全不为此尴尬也不公平。

他小心地把梅林移下来，把莫甘娜摇醒。他们爬进第二顶帐篷:格温的主意；他们把它变成入口，在里面放盔甲和衣服。这意味着风雨雪都侵入不了睡觉的帐篷，晚上，如果他们回来得晚或是很冷，他们只需褪下身上的物品换上睡衣，一个接一个，然后进到睡觉帐篷里暖和。

"还黑着呢，"莫甘娜嘟囔，拽着锁子甲"我们起这么早干什么？"

"春天到来，撒克逊人也来，"亚瑟说，"我们还有五周就要战斗；也许四周。"

他那天早上比以往任何时候都逼得她更厉害；她开始，仅仅是刚开始，学会如何利用幻视。他能看出这最终会让她变得很危险，不过现在它们给她带来优势的同时也一样让她糊涂。如果一个人在战场上与她交锋，肌肉记忆就必须引领她，至少直到他能赶到她身边；他想让她累到什么也不想，什么也不记，只有操练。

等到其他雇佣兵开始跌跌撞撞走出帐篷准备平常的晨练时，她已经喘着气，头发被汗水黏住。他们各自就位时亚瑟挑剔地打量着他们。这营里的纪律都填不满一个顶针，更别说让士兵在整个长冬保持战斗状态了，当大多数人有钱供麦酒和妓 女时。接下来的两周能看出他们的真材实料，如果有的话。

"组成方阵。"罗丁在前头大喊，开始下达命令，还是以错误的方式。

"罗丁，"亚瑟厉声说，"看你的手。"

罗丁停下来，警惕地看着亚瑟，然后向下盯着双手，仿佛指望它们变绿之类的。

"你拿剑的那只手是军团的左边，"亚瑟尖锐地说，"你能别再让我们镜像做动作吗？我知道要求很难，不过如果我们有机会接近敌军之前能不被自己的剑戳死就好了。"

啧啧声传过训练场，罗丁愤怒地变紫了，"你想带领操练吗，啊？"他厉声说。

"好啊，"亚瑟说，两大步就快速走到了军团前方。罗丁的下巴掉了下来，亚瑟没等他吸气就转过身来，对集合起来的众人蔑视地扫了一眼，说，"我怀疑三周之后你们中多少人会被烧。你，斯考达(Scorda)？"

亚瑟走到那人前面，翻开锁子甲上的皮领子。"撒克逊大刀穿过这堆废铁就和餐刀穿过热黄油一样容易。今晚把这带到格温娜维尔那里，除非你急着想要亲人收到抚恤金。"

斯考达对他瞠目结舌；亚瑟转身朝站在他旁边的瑞格劳(Reglaud)吼叫，"你又看什么看，傻瓜？你没注意到冰霜融化了吗？"

一阵低语传过人群，亚瑟知道成功了；他背对他们，把惊呆了的罗丁又往远处推了几步。"把这些兵器就位，右守式，假如你的手腕还有掷骰子以外的力气的话；我说右守式，亚多(Ardo)，努努力尽量别捅破梅德伦(Medren)的肚子，我相信他会很感激。现在开始:前迈步，从右向左挥——"  
(训练术语全都是我瞎翻的。。)

操练难以置信地简单；然而一半人依旧错的离谱。亚瑟在心里记下没用的那些人，只适合放在阵列前方，这样他们只会害死自己而不会危害到别人；其他人还有药可救。亚瑟保持着一连串辱骂，用剑背拍打几个表达不满的人，人数还不少。他们练了两小时，而不是一个，日中的铃声响起时，亚瑟停下，带着不情不愿地夸奖人的神态说，"你们也许不会在第一天就都被杀死。解散。"

"你在干什么？"莫甘娜嘶嘶说，在他离开场地的时候截住他。"罗丁为这个会对你实施鞭刑——"

亚瑟嗤之以鼻；"罗丁傻，费轮可不是。我要去和他谈谈。我要你去找格温，今天下午在铸炉帮她，"他补充，"别放松下来，我们午饭后继续训练。"

"我们今天晚上还有操练，"莫甘娜抗议。

"之后还有更多。"亚瑟说，走路的时候伸着腰，长长地吸进一口气；空气还是很冷，可他能尝到其中融冰的味道。

亚瑟进费轮办公室的时候罗丁已经在里面大吵大闹了。"罗丁，别浪费别人时间，"罗丁转向他时亚瑟用厌烦的口气说，"你是个合格的战士，可却是个不称职的教官，你唯一能有的优点就是便宜。如果你春天没有被换掉，我对我们的指挥官会很失望的。"他看着费轮，"我说的对吗？"

费轮严峻地打量着他。"没错。"他说。罗丁张着嘴停下了。

"好，"亚瑟说，"往后双倍薪水，我在战场上要指挥一列，莫甘娜分配给我。我们现在有合同了吗？"

费轮怒目而视，然后不情不愿地说，"我们三周后的星期天出动，去马布索普(Mablethorpe)镇。"

 

#

 

亚瑟接下来的三周变得让人完全难以忍受。梅林不明白为什么那些士兵，明明整个冬天都强烈地憎恨他，突然变得温顺无比，而不是一致起 义谋杀亚瑟。梅林自己时常感到杀人的冲动，而他甚至不是可怜的莫甘娜，每天凌晨就被从床上拖起来，被剑赶来赶去，直到亚瑟不情不愿地让她去睡觉时她已经累得站不稳脚跟:她直接从锁子甲里出来，手脚并用地爬到睡觉帐篷里，一躺下就直接睡得死死的。

不过，显然亚瑟越侮辱折磨士兵，他们就越喜欢。有些人甚至出现在亚瑟给莫甘娜的额外课程上。"因为，你个傻瓜，"亚瑟有天晚上在帐篷里说，"他们看得出来听我的话能让他们活下来。"然后他要求知道梅林有没有为伤员准备床铺。

"呃，"梅林有些茫然地说。治疗帐篷顶多盛几个人。"我想着我会——去他们的帐篷？"

"你不能在五十个帐篷中间来回跑！你走到另一个帐篷之前伤者就流血至死了，"亚瑟说，"你需要大帐篷。绷带呢？你有绷带吗？"

"我当然有绷带。"梅林说。

他渴望地越过亚瑟看着:格温在盛他们的晚饭。她昨天打定主意，要求亚瑟交出他藏起来的卖锁子甲的钱，让她给他们买更好的食物。"你们没法靠稀汤和薄粥这么努力，"格温严厉地说，"以免你还没注意到，我们是不会在最后一秒钟改主意放弃的，别想省着钱了。"亚瑟不情愿地放弃了存款，而她现在舀到盘子上的东西闻起来棒极了。梅林像是几个月都没觉得这么饿过。

"梅林。"亚瑟尖锐地说。

"啊？"梅林说，把眼睛拖回亚瑟身上，"有很多——有一整抽屉——"

"告诉我，梅林，"亚瑟挖苦地说，"魔法是不给普通常识留空吗？巫术是直接把任何接近智慧的东西都赶出去了吗？"

"是个大抽屉！"梅林抗议。

"只有一抽屉？"亚瑟的声音逐渐升高，"阵列里的每个人都可能会受点伤，你个傻瓜。你不能用一抽屉绷带包扎五百个人！"

"我只有费轮给我的东西，你个混 蛋！"梅林烦躁地说。"如果有人因为缺乏绷带死去，那他们就只能去死了。"

"我不要在战斗之后失去一半军团！"亚瑟说，梅林尖锐地盯着他。"怎么？"亚瑟厉声说。

梅林想指出这个军团失与留其实都不是亚瑟说了算的，然后他叹口气放弃了。"我们能在变凉前吃饭吗？"

亚瑟没理他。"别拿这不当回事！如果你用完绷带后我把莫甘娜带进来怎么办？"莫甘娜吃得狼吞虎咽，甚至没停下来回嘴，仅仅掰下来一块盘子朝亚瑟头上扔过去。

梅林盯着他。"用魔法治愈她。我反正也会这么做。"

"你不能用魔法治愈整个军团！"

"我反正也不喜欢他们——怎么？你为什么这么看着我？"梅林对亚瑟惊恐的表情说，"我就是不！他们一整个冬天对你都是禽兽——"

"他们依然是我们的战友！"亚瑟说。"你不能——我们会把生命交到他们手里，他们把自己的交给我们。你不能怀恨在心然后就——"他语无伦次地挥着一只胳膊，格温伸出手抓住他的手腕，往里面放了一个盛的满满的盘子。

"我看看能不能找到更多的绷带，"格温坚决地说，"现在吃饭。"

亚瑟张开嘴继续争论，因为他显然已经权欲熏心了，梅林怨恨地想，"吃饭！"格温严厉地说，把冒着热气的盘子推得更近。第一口之后，亚瑟就像莫甘娜一样安静下来，梅林终于能吃自己的晚饭了。"别人受伤时，你一般需要多少绷带？"格温在他清盘子时问。

"呃，"梅林说，"我不知道。取决于受伤的是腿，还是——肩膀很麻烦，手也有点难弄，因为要缠一整圈——"

格温若有所思地皱眉。"你觉得一码大约够吗？"

"我猜？"梅林模糊地试图想像，他们吃饭的时候解决了这叫事。

#

不过，到最后，绷带基本上没用。马布索普是个虽小却繁华的镇子，离海岸三英里，矮壮的房子满是上等羊毛，仓库里盛满了谷物与绵羊，也许不是最富裕的目标，不过撒克逊人已经摘走了大多数最富足的果实，而且教堂里还有点银子。小镇周围没有城墙，莫甘娜觉得他们都是傻 瓜，只雇了一个小军团；他们要么一个也不需要，如果幸运的话，不幸的话则至少需要三个。

最后他们并不幸运。军团就扎营在远离海岸的森林里，他们在四条龙船停泊在沙滩上时冲下山坡。费轮在第一波倒下，一只撒克逊箭像黑色的树苗从头盔缝支楞出来。亚瑟不得不抓过大旗，让士兵在他周围集结，来保持战线。莫甘娜看见一柄匕首在五步之后插进他的肋骨，冲上前去接住刺过来的刀刃把它拨走。

亚瑟喊着命令，进不到心里却直接进到了所有人的脊梁与四肢。他带领他们冲锋，滚滚上前与敌人相遇。莫甘娜待在他身侧，她的盾牌挡开即将刺中他的刀刃，她的剑砍掉即将拽倒他的双手:她的幻视与世界融合到一起，带领她走到需要她的地方。周围有血，不过她之前见过血，她为此鼓足了勇气；她不会见到亚瑟死去。

亚瑟在把他们领进战斗激烈之处，被重重包围后放开了旗帜——这样雇佣兵就没法想着逃跑。在那之后他像恶魔一样战斗，莫甘娜在他右手边步步紧随。他的眼睛有几次闪向她，她半想对他怒目而视:怎么，他难道想指责她，然后她意识到他在让她接下攻击，让她守卫他的身侧:这把他解放出来，以两倍的速度切入他们之中。

 

撒克逊人数量大大多于他们，几乎是以二对一。不过他们没准备好应对亚瑟，之后又犯了错误注意到了这点。撒克逊酋长大吼，"拿下骑士！"一打拿着斧子的人开始朝他们聚集。莫甘娜的幻视突然滑开，仿佛整个世界在她周围突然摇摆颤抖，像大海中的风暴一样暗潮涌动。她抓住亚瑟的胳膊把他拽倒在地上，与此同时她听见梅林的声音在所有人上方呼喊:那声音尖锐如鹰啸，响亮如雷鸣，她无法理解的字语在耳朵内的骨头里回响。

上方的云朵沸腾成了深黑色，闪电分叉劈下，击中第一个斧头兵，从他身上分成电弧，伸向其他聚过来的战士。亚瑟在她身旁单膝跪地，抬头盯着他们。闪电像一道火线，一瞬间悬在空中，让整个世界黯然失色，撒克逊人像绳上的珠子缀在上面。然后它像鞭子一样噼啪一声消失，十二具冒烟的尸体在他们周围落成一圈。

撒克逊人溃不成军，惊恐地跑向他们的船，流水般跑过他们暴怒吼叫的酋长。亚瑟在能把人集结起来之前涌上前去与那人剑刃相交:他们打斗，不过只过了三招，亚瑟就在他后摆时抓住了他的手腕，直接从腋窝捅穿了他。"前进！"即使在那人还挥着胳膊倒下时，他已经在喊，整个军团在他身后怒吼，跟着他冲向下水的船只。不过，莫甘娜停下，归剑入鞘；她从地上闪电击中的地方捡起一根燃烧的树枝，带着它走下海岸:他们的弓箭手点燃箭头，撒克逊的一半船帆在消失地平线之前都着了火。

士兵把亚瑟扛在肩膀上回到营地，大声欢呼。每个人都从镇子里涌出来迎接他们，欣慰地叫喊欢庆。镇上的人看见了靠岸的船的数量，知道本该多花些钱。他们带来食品，饮料与乐器。亚瑟在所有的伤员都安顿好了之前不愿坐下，不过没花多长时间，所有人就都在一起盛宴，有人开始跳舞。斯考达过来向她伸出一只手，莫甘娜打算告诉他该把手放到哪里去，不过反而握住了它，而他甚至居然是个好舞者。

莫甘娜之后与一打人轮流跳舞，在她旋转时她的头发一点一点地从辫子里松脱。她笑着，喝了不只一点酒，格温在附近跳舞，亚瑟从桌首为士兵敬酒，胳膊挂在梅林脖子上。

她最终把亚瑟拉过来和她跳舞，心意坚决，他放下杯子，带着突然严肃的表情握住她的双手。她一直更像在嬉闹而不是跳舞，不过他们面对彼此时回归正式，步伐规矩，变换间只有手指相碰，仿佛更多的话便有危险。的确是有，不过同时她体内也有些紧绷压抑的东西，她想让它自由奔跑。

她突然抬起双手，在旋转时将头发完全摇松，沿着她的背波浪般垂下，在火光中闪耀。亚瑟在他们旋转时盯着她，音乐结束时她坚决地凑过去吻了他，他的嘴在她之下张开，吃惊并奇怪的柔软，因为酒而温暖湿润。

他绝望又半是羞愧地领她回到他们的座位，格温和梅林都躲避着他们的眼睛，挪到一边——让空，好像她和亚瑟现在肯定要回到他们的帐篷，留下他们在寒冷之中，虽然这是错的。有一瞬间她能看到:她和亚瑟纠缠在一起，以甜蜜急切的节奏共同运动——而亚瑟一直不能直视她的脸，之后僵硬地坚持要求更多的繁文缛节，所有她刚刚逃脱的羁绊——根本不是她所想要的。

她深吸一口气在火边停下，反而向格温伸出手。格温甚至花了一会儿才注意到，她那么努力地不去看他们，然后她带着完全困惑的表情抬头注视着莫甘娜。梅林不再一动不动地盯着地面，困惑地抬头。

亚瑟也在瞟着她，他的手在她手中微微移动，好像觉得自己最终应当离去。她把他握得更紧，不让他抽走。微微闪烁的幻视覆盖在她，梅林和格温的脸上:另一个夜晚，他们两个回以笑容，眼睛中存在着一丝心照不宣、秘密与淘气，和他们站在一起——

"来，"她对格温说，情不自禁地对她微笑，为她们两个，完全确信。"和我们一起，你们两个。"她也看着梅林。

"呃，"梅林说，眼睁得大大的，而她的格温，她亲爱的格温，突然笑了，站起来，拉他和她一起。"我已经习惯睡得暖和了。"

亚瑟发出某种微弱的噎到的声音，双脚纹丝不动，不过他又能知道什么。他明天早上反正是不会抱怨。莫甘娜挽住格温的胳膊，她咬住嘴唇，朝她带着笑意欢快地瞟了一眼，一半恐惧，仿佛还是不相信他们真的要这么做。莫甘娜抑制不住与她咯咯笑了一会儿，然后她甩松头发，越过肩膀去看亚瑟，他还握着她的手，任她拉过整个胳膊的长度。"除非你不想加入。"她狡猾地说。

亚瑟对她怒目而视，无话可说又半是恼怒，朝格温另一只胳膊里的梅林瞟了一眼。莫甘娜保持着冷静询问的表情。梅林显然已经克服了惊讶，一点也不纠结。他甚至带着渴望看着他们——不过他看回亚瑟，简单地说，"没关系。我可以留下。"

莫甘娜忍不住感到一瞬不耐烦——亚瑟的恐性症怎么能漏下梅林——不过格温轻挤她的手，温和地看了她一眼，让她安静下来，一会儿后亚瑟使劲地吞了吞，挺直肩膀，用坚定果断的声音说，"不，"然后，更压抑地，"不，"并厉害地红了脸，转开视线，仿佛他刚刚注意到他真的并不介意。

他们已经因为春天和酒而暖和，他们的帐篷就扎在森林里柔软干燥的松针上，他们也已经脱下了盔甲。一堆毯子欢迎着他们，一起躺下甚至也没有奇怪之处:只有光裸的皮肤惊讶迷人的温暖，还有突然得以触碰的自由，能拥有亚瑟的嘴唇，梅林敏捷的手指在她已经变滑的大腿之间滑动，喘息着的格温抱在她双臂中，上气不接下气地笑着，又分享了一个美味的秘密，她们的手一起移动。"可我们也许不该，你懂，那个。"格温渴望地说。

"不该？"亚瑟带着微微痛苦的气息说。他又到了他们这一堆人的底部，他们都多多少少地轮流爱抚过他。他现在呼吸粗重，闪烁着汗水，一只手埋在梅林头发里，让两人的前额相碰，面部紧绷。

"哦，有魔药应付这个，"梅林突然说，"那种我知道。"

"你有吗？"亚瑟说。

"呃，现在没有。"梅林抱歉地说。

亚瑟呻吟。

"我们只能凑合了。"格温说，在她们一起笑的时候吻了莫甘娜。

#

尾声

#

特米安(Tremian)骑士觉得这场无用的搜寻没有多少希望，倒不是说他会这么对乌瑟王说。一个间谍声称见过王子在布莱顿之战中与东部军团一起战斗算不上是可靠的情报。"好吧，"他们在路上扎营时德瓦尔(Derval)骑士说，"你没法怨国王让我们试试。毕竟这有些道理——这是王子会做的事情。雇佣兵的活没有玷污荣誉的地方。"

"就算是这样；他依旧可能和三个军团的任意一个待在一起，从诺威奇(Norwich)到埃克塞特(Exeter)，"特米安说，"我倒不介意一试；我介意的是一无所获，带着失败回到国王身边。"

"那么我们路上先在埃姆斯伯里(Amesbury)一停，祈祷成功。"德瓦尔欢快地说。(即巨石阵)

东部军团在路易斯(Lewes)附近安营过冬，农夫们告诉他们，一点也没有雇佣兵通常给乡下人带来的不快；一个女人带着十分明显的真诚询问他们是否要加入其中，虽然他们浑身穿戴着盔甲和剑鞘。

特米安骑入营地后便更能理解了:探子在离城镇围墙还有整整两英里时就对他们致敬，帐篷在一英里后出现。德瓦尔吹了吹口哨，悄声说，"这里至少有一万人。"虽然人数众多，营地秩序井然:锁子甲擦得闪亮，没有醉酒，宽阔的道路在交叉口种上低矮的树木作为标记，甚至没有粪便的味道。巡逻兵在大白天行走，两人一队。

其中一队过来时德瓦尔从马上探下身，"请见谅，先生们；我们在寻找亚瑟 潘德拉贡——"

他甚至不用继续描述:其中一个人转身指道。"走到冬青树，左转，直接去营地中心。"

"我跟你说什么来着？"他们继续走时德瓦尔说，特米安不得不承认，这让人说话时不得不三思。

道路在接近营地中心时变宽，帐篷为大帐让路；这里有骑士，还有领主的旗帜，特米安甚至有些吃惊地看到林赛和肯特国王的旗帜处于大群士兵之中，他们在两人路过时点头示意。

他们每次停下询问都被示意向前走，直到接近营地正中央的红色大帐时，特米安看到他的表兄艾德拔(Adebar)骑士，来自东安格利亚王国，便从马上跳下与他亲吻问候。"我五年都没见你了，表兄；一切如何？"

"都好，你呢？"艾德拔说，"你来此何事:卡美洛特是来宣誓效忠的吗？撒克逊人应该还没有侵到你们的土地吧。"

 

"效忠？"德瓦尔说:原来，指挥官愿意接受任何无法付钱却又需要保护并抵抗掠夺者的地区作为封臣，为他的人收取土地以代替钱财。

"我们不是为此而来。"在他们为世事无常摇头叹息后，特米安说，"而是为了寻找我们的王子。艾德拔，你有没有看见——"

"这些是你的朋友，艾德拔？"一个声音说，特米安转过来发现亚瑟王子就站在他们身后，刚刚下马，把缰绳交给侍从。亚瑟转身看见他们，说，"特米安？德瓦尔，老天；你们在这干——"他伸出手时表情突然僵硬。"我父亲？"他尖锐地说。

"身体健康，殿下。"德瓦尔马上说。

"卡美洛特一切都好？"亚瑟问，他们肯定之后紧张从他肩上消退，"那你们的确深受欢迎；和我一起进来吧。"他说，走过去时拍拍艾德拔的肩膀，领他们去了中央大帐。"先处理一件小事。"守卫从里面拉开门帘时亚瑟补充，"然后我就是你们的；格温，"他们进去时他说，"又来了五十个人——"

"亚瑟！"一声抗议从坐在大帐中央宽桌后的女人传来；她坐直身子对他怒目而视，一点没有顺从的迹象——是那个和莫甘娜小姐与王子一起逃跑的女仆——格温娜维尔，特米安想。她现在看上去一点都不像女仆，穿着温暖的黑金色丝绸裙，一团点缀着珍珠的金网束着她黑色的头发。"我跟你说了，你不能再收人——"

"他们带了些补给？"亚瑟用哄着的口气说。

格温娜维尔叉着胳膊。"有多少？"她严厉地问。

"这个嘛。"亚瑟说。

"我已经几乎喂不饱现在的人了！"她说，"你知道我们直到春天都没有收入。"

"只有五十个人！"亚瑟说，"他们是一队受训的长矛轻骑兵，来自格里姆斯比(Grimsby)——你该看看他们的演练——"

"他们还有马？"格温娜维尔说。

"每人只有两匹？"亚瑟说，她歪歪头看了他一眼。"哦，好了，你就不能——节约节约？"

"整个营地一周五晚都要吃羊肉炖汤，"她说，"也包括你。"

"我爱羊肉炖汤，"亚瑟说，"绝对是我的最爱。"

"对，当然，"格温娜维尔十分干巴巴地说。"如果你敢冲我抱怨，即使只有一点——"

"我不会！"亚瑟说，越过桌子深深地吻她。

她闷闷地尖叫一声扭开。"别在人前——"然后她停下，说，"特米安骑士？德瓦尔骑士？哦我的天，你们好吗？我——"她停下看着亚瑟。

"没有，我问了，卡美洛特一切都好。"亚瑟说，转向他们。"所以你们来是干什么？"

"殿下，"特米安开口，可大帐再次掀开，一名骑士探进头来。"大人，伊普斯维奇(Ipswich)的伯爵到了。"

"确保他和他的人舒适，带着我的问候给他们送酒——我有酒喝吗？"亚瑟问格温娜维尔。

"你又没有政变，是不是？"她说，"不过瑞亚德(Riad)，告诉军需官给你好酒。"

"棒极了，"亚瑟说，"告诉他们我晚饭后和他们谈，等他们吃饱歇足了之后。"

"是，殿下，"骑士说，鞠躬退出大帐，在这一阵混乱之后，特米安终于明白，王子是这里的指挥官。

德瓦尔显然也想到了同一个事实，等他们终于能够继续时，他们面面相觑，不知该如何说话。德瓦尔终于抱歉地说，"殿下，国王陛下他——国王陛下命我们根据流言来找您——我们只是听说您在这里，和军团一起——"他犹豫。

"他会——很高兴您回去，"特米安说，"如果——您祈求他的原谅。"

亚瑟停下，然后说，"他真这么说？"有些怀疑。

特米安嘴张了又闭。其实更像是，"告诉他如果他愿意回来双膝跪地恳求我的原谅，为他的背叛苦修，如果我感觉慈悲，他也许还能恢复他的地位。"

虽然特米安什么也没说，王子的表情还是变得相当挖苦。"好吧，他能原谅我到这个地步我也很高兴了，"他说，"你能这么告诉他吗？"

"殿下，"德瓦尔说，"您不愿回家吗？国王殿下十分愤怒，而——"他看了一眼特米安，然后继续，"他的言语或许过激，可他为您的离去深感悲痛。"

亚瑟向下移开视线，带着强烈的情感微微皱眉；格温越过桌子触碰他的手，而他向其靠过去。他简短地对她笑笑，然后说，"德瓦尔，我发誓如果可以的话我会回去。可我这冬天有两千多个新兵要训练，撒克逊人还有三个月就来了。我现在不能离开，这样做无法对向我效忠的人守信。"

"还有，顺便一说，你们得放弃后备计划了。"一个冷冷的声音说，特米安转身看见莫甘娜小姐进来，全副武装，身穿皮上衣和皮草羊毛的斗篷——跟着她的是那个术士。"还有那个主意，除非你想让亚瑟把你们砍头。"在特米安能把手移到剑柄之前，她就补充。"反正你们也近不了梅林的身。"

亚瑟的眼睛窄了窄，他站直身对术士招手。

"我不会让自己被戳在剑上的，"术士说，翻着白眼，不过还是来到亚瑟身边，然后被不客气地推到桌子后面。

"你也许会在关键时刻分散注意力，"亚瑟说，"而我真的不想砍卡美洛特骑士的头，特米安，所以把手从剑上拿开。"

国王在这件事上的命令也很清楚，"如有机会"，不过特米安觉得他可以非常诚实地告诉国王没有，在这种情况下；于是他把手拿开，鞠躬，"如您所愿，殿下。"

#

那天晚上，亚瑟问莫甘娜，"所以那个后备计划到底是什么?"

"今晚割入大帐后方，估计是要把你敲晕带回去，"她说，在毛皮上伸展，打着哈欠，"他们不会进行得很远；结果发现梅林的魔法照样能用得很好，即使你们两个——正忙。"她冲他讥笑，"不过我还是额外安排了几个守卫。梅林会把他们两个打穿两个大帐，直接进到武器库里，而我真的不想被暴露给跑过来的半个营地的人。"

格温娜维尔褪下长裙和他们一起爬到床上来时发出了呛到的笑声，依偎在莫甘娜的胳膊里。梅林爬到亚瑟的另一边，拱着他脖子后面。"这是不是意味着你现在想——"他说，手滑到亚瑟的臀部。

"我现在绝对是，"亚瑟说，不过他转成肚皮朝下时停下来，警惕地问莫甘娜，"他们现在不会冲进来，是不是？"

莫甘娜向后靠在格温胸上看着，她只是有些神秘地笑笑，"我觉得不会，"她淡淡地说，"不过谁知道呢。"  
他怒目而视，她笑了，在梅林的手指伸进去时靠过去吻走他的呻吟。

#

乌瑟送去德瓦尔和特米安时没真的指望会成功；仅仅是因为烧的破破烂烂的一小片希望比什么也没有要好。不过他们不到两周就回到了大厅，乌瑟猛然截住正在陈述情况的领主，解散了集合起来的朝臣。他召他们靠近王座，怒火与恐惧在心中天人交战；他们带来了消息，却没带亚瑟回来。

不过德瓦尔手里有一块叠起来的布，他把它递给他:是一面缝有四等分盾形纹章的旗帜:一角是潘德拉贡的纹饰，旁边是一束小麦与铁匠锤交叉，下方是一金杯，最后一角是蓝色背景上怒吼的狮子——格罗亚斯(Gorlois)的纹饰。材质是最精致的深红色丝绸，以金线刺绣，丝线上缀着小宝石；献给贵族世家的礼物。

乌瑟缓缓地在膝盖上把它叠起，同时特米安以他冷淡，小心的方式告诉他此物来自何处，并列给他向他儿子宣誓效忠的领主与国王之名，在还不到二十五岁的年纪，以及他对阵撒克逊人赢得的胜利。

特米安说完后，乌瑟什么也没说，他的怒火被太接近好奇的情绪平息。"莫甘娜也和他一起？"他最终说，手指歇在狮子上，"他们看起来都好？"

"是的，殿下，"特米安说，太过迅速地陷入沉默，乌瑟马上知道他对其他几个闭口不谈:术士还和他们在一起。

不过他又向下看着他儿子的旗帜，说，"你们两个都干的很好。"并解散了他们。

他们走后大厅空空荡荡，只有大门两侧的守卫；午后的阳光斜射入窗子，甚至触到了王座，使旗帜上的丝线熊熊燃烧；他会让仆人把它挂在王座后方的墙上，乌瑟想，并等待。

——完——


End file.
